Mikey's Alternate Universe 3
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Mikey is once again in another alternate universe where TMNT characters are fused with Yu Yu Chracters but there's another problem: Stokman and Ickigaki are working together! Will Mikey survive in this universe?
1. Third Time's Not the Charm

Mikey's Alternate Universe 3

I don't own anyone

Chapter 1- Third Time's Not the Charm

"This is Brilliant, Dr. Ickigaki who knew that human and Demons were an excellent source of life energy. And make great subject of this experiment." Stockman says.

"Yes, Dr. Stockman, you'll have that body you always wanted so you take revenge on those who have hurt you." Dr. Ickigaki says.

"Yes, April O' Neil and those Turtles."

"I can have my revenge on the Team Urameshi."

"Who are they?"

"They're consisted of Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, his human Friend Kazuma Kuwabara, and two Demon traitors Kurama and Hiei.

"So 4 annoyances that make you angry and 4 that makes me angry."

"Yes I've heard they met each other."

"Great, just what those terrapins need stronger allies."

"But I know of a way to stop them?"

"How?"

"You'll see…"

Ickigaki just laughs manically

Meanwhile the 8 were just relaxing until…

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mikey scream hysterically.

"Mike, what's wrong with you?" Kuwabara asks.

"There's a nail in my toe!"

"How did you get nail on your toe?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, I was walking where Don and Kurama were and I stepped on a nail they had on the floor." Mikey replies.

"Idiot." Hiei says in a gruff tone.

"Let me remove it, Mikey." Leo says as he removed the nail from Mikey's toe.

"That'll teach you to watch where you're going." Raph teases.

"Sorry, Mikey, that nail was on the floor but it was the final component to a machine that Kurama and I are working on." Don explains. "It's not a nail. It's the Key to my Dimension Time machine."

"Time Machine?" The 6 asks.

"Yes, it supposed to get anyone to different time period." Kurama continues.

"No, I've had enough going into alternate universes." Mikey replies in annoyed voice.

"But, Mikey, you went to those universes by accident." Don says.

"By accident! The first time Bishop pushed me. The Second that shrimp Munchie pushed me! I'm not going for a third time!"

"Calm down, Mike." Kuwabara says. "No one making you go."

"I have feeling I'm going to another one thanks to Don and Kurama." Mikey replies.

"Well, well, Dimensional Time Machine, how wonderful, it a shame I didn't invent it myself." A voice says.

"Stockman!" Leo exclaims.

"Who?" Yusuke asks.

"Baxter Stockman, he a crazy scientist that wants glory and fame he used to work for the Utrom Shredder." Don explains.

"And guess who else is here." The other voice says.

"Dr. Ickigaki!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Who?" Leo asks.

"He was the Doctor that wanted Urameshi's body if he won his round of the Dark Tournament and possessed three humans to fulfill his plan." Kuwabara explains.

"Yes and now we want that Dimensional Time Machine to get Demons from the past." Ickigaki replies.

"You won't do anything." Leo says as he and the others except Mikey attacked.

"No, first two times I attack I got pushed in!" Mikey states.

"Mikey!" The 7 says.

"Ok, "

But before Mikey could attack he tripped over the wire and fell backwards and fell into the Dimensional Time Machine.

"Not Again!" Mikey says as he fell into the portal.

"Mikey!" The 6 Say

"Mike!" Kuwabara says at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screams as the portal lets him land on the ground.

"Whoa! Where am I?"

"You are in my city, Turtle!" A voice says.

"That's sounds like…" Mikey says in scared tone.

To be continued…


	2. Meet The Fusion Group

Chapter 2- Meet the Fusion Group

I don't own anyone but the names of the fused names of the characters

"That's sound like the Shredder!" Mikey replies.

"That's right, Turtle." The Shredder says under his mask.

"But he's small than Shredder and he's taller."

"Now taste you doom, Turtle." The Shredder says as he made a ball of energy and then kicked at Mikey.

"What the shell?" Mikey says. "The Shredder never did that!"

"Look out!" A person says as a giant energy blast came toward Mikey and hit the Shredder.

"Who did that?" The Shredder asks angrily.

"I did Shredder!" The Voice replies.

"I will destroy you, Turtle."

"You won't!" The voice as red energy shot at Shredder sending him flying.

"Thanks, Leo." Mikey says as he saw "Leo's" hand.

"My Name's is not Leo anymore that is." "Leo" replies.

"Whoa! But you have Leo's hands."

"But I don't have Leonardo's personality or Yusuke's for that manner."

"What!"

"Look closely!' "Leo" states as he came out of the shadow.

"What the shell?" Mikey says as he saw a mutant turtle with Leo's skin color and blue bandana over his eyes he has Yusuke's eyes and height also body shape and had Yusuke's Sensui saga outfit T shirt and jeans.

"Wait, if you are Leo and Yusuke together then your name must be Yusuknardo."

"No, my name is Leosuke." Leosuke replies.

"But you sound like Leo and Look like Yusuke in turtle form."

"Yes, but I have the personality of both."

"So you're also a bit perverted."

Leosuke blushes

"But where am I?"

"You are in New Tokyo."

"Huh?"

"It New York and Tokyo put together."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way to my lair."

"Ok!"

So Mikey follows Leosuke

"_This is Déjà vu all over again_." Mikey thought.

They got Leosuke's lair

"Hey, guys, I'm back and I brought something." Leosuke states calmly.

"I hope it's food." The first voice replies.

"I hope it's extra parts." A second voice replies.

"I hope it's Shredder!" A third voice replies.

"No, it's another Mutant Turtle." Leosuke replies.

"Another fused one?" The first voice asks.

"No, he's not fused but I think he's looks familiar to one of you." Leosuke says.

"Who?" The Third voice asks.

"Come and see!" Leosuke says.

All of the voices came out of the shadow and Mikey gasps

"He looked like me when before my new form." The first voice says.

"You look like me buffed up?" Mikey says.

"Look closely at all of them." Leosuke says.

Mikey saw a mutant turtle with his skin color and orange bandana on top of his head, and has Kuwabara's eyes and his height and body shape and has Kuwabara's Sensui outfit T shirt and jeans.

"You're me and Kuwabara put together so your name is Michelanbara" Mikey chirps.

"My name is Kuwalangelo." Kuwalangelo replies flatly.

"Sorry!"

Next he sees a mutant turtle with Don's skin color and purple bandana over his eyes, Kurama's eyes, and his height and body shape and has Kurama's Sensui saga outfit.

"You are Donnie and Kurama together so your name must be Donarama." Mikey chirps.

"My Name is Kuramatello." Kuramatello replies nicely.

Lastly he sees a mutant turtle with Raph's skin color and red bandana over his forehead, Hiei's eyes, height, and body shape and he has Hiei's black cloak on.

"Ooo, you're Raph and Hiei together so your name is Hieiphael." Mikey exclaims.

"No, it isn't, my name is Raphiei." Raphiei replies gruffly.

"Sorry!" Mikey says. "What is going on here how you guys got to be this way?"

"It was Stockmangaki." Leosuke explains. "They experimented on themselves and then captured us and made us this way."

"Then he did something that cost him." Kuramatello explains.

"What was it?" Mikey asks.

"He fused the Demon Shredder and Shinobu Sensui together to create Demon Sensui." Raphiei replies.

"That's why the Shredder did a move I've never seen." Mikey replies.

"Right!" Kuwalangelo states calmly. "Now, that you know where do you come from?"

"From another universe where I'm not fused with Kuwabara." Mikey explains.

"Well, since you're here you want to help us beat Demon Sensui?" Leosuke asks.

"Sure," Mikey replies. "Wait, if you guys are fused together that mean you have the guys' powers?"

"Of Course, my trusty, Spirit Gun." Leosuke says. "The one that save you from Demon Sensui."

"I forgot!"

They hear screams from outside

"Uh, oh someone is doing something!" Kuwalangelo says.

"Who?" Mikey asks.

"Kluhgouro." Kuwalangelo replies.

"Wait, I defeat Kluh in battle nexus!" Mikey exclaims.

"So did I!" Kuwalangelo replies.

So all of them go topside….

To be continued…


	3. The Terror of Kluhgoro and other villain

Chapter 3- The Terror of Kluhgoro and the other villains

I don't own anyone but the names of the fused names of the characters.

"Whoa!" Mikey says as he saw Kluhguro he had the skin of Kluh and the eyes, the body shape and height of Toguro.

"Well, if it isn't the Reikai Tantei Turtles." Kluhgoro says. "And their little friend."

"Well, Kluhgoro, you seem to be trashin' the streets quite well." Kuwalangelo replies.

"Kuwalangelo, I want a rematch with you!" Kluhgoro states angrily.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait."

Everyone attacks Kluhgoro and he grew bigger muscles.

"Whoa! His muscles grew." Mikey points out.

"Well, that's what happens when he gets mad." Leosuke replies.

"We got to out smart him." Kuramatello explains.

"I know a way." Raphiei replies.

Raphiei whispers his plan to the others.

"Hey! Kluhgoro!" Mikey calls.

"What little mutant!" Kluhgoro replies.

Mikey blows a raspberry and Kluhgoro growls in anger and charges Mikey but was stopped by Kuwalangelo who then picks Kluhgoro and throws him to Leosuke who powers up his spirit gun and shot it at Kluhgoro sending Kluhgoro flying.

"Now, that's team work." Mikey exclaims.

"Yeah, we got team work down." Kuramatello replies.

"Wow, is there more to this city than meets the eye." Mikey says.

"Yeah, it can get old after awhile." Leosuke replies.

"Well, I'm new here can you guys show me around?" Mikey asks.

"Sure." Kuwalangelo replies.

They walked around the city

"I'm so dizzy seeing all of this." Mikey chirps. "This world is different it's peaceful…"

Someone shot at the Group

"Well, well if it isn't Reikai Tantei Turtles." A voice says.

"Randrako!" Leosuke exclaims.

"Who?" Mikey asks.

"It's Rando and Drako together."

"Oh, great!"

Randrako he has the face of Rando and his symbols. He has the body of Drako

"Now, he looks like a freak!" Mikey teases.

"That's what I said." Kuwalangelo replies.

"Laugh at me all you want I will take your powers!" Randrako says.

"Not today." Kuramatello says as he got his rose whip.

"Whoa!" Mikey replies in shock.

Kuramatello uses his whip to wrap Randrako by his feet and trips him.

"You can't stop me with your little whip alone." Randrako exclaims.

"No, but I'm going to help him out." Raphiei states as hand glows yellow.

"Uh oh." Randrako gulps.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame." Raphiei yells as he launched Randrako off into the distance.

"Wow, there goes a weakling." Mikey replies.

Kuwalangelo and Leosuke laughs.

"He's the weakest of the villains." Raphiei replies.

"However, there are important things like show you a place we like to go." Kuramatello explains.

"Where?" Mikey asks.

"You'll see."

They got to a Ramen shop and they ate.

"This is great!" Mikey replies as he ate the Raman.

"I know!" Kuwalangelo replies doing the same thing as Mikey.

"The best place in town." Leosuke states excitedly.

Kuramatello and Raphiei nod in agreement.

They here screaming

"Is this place always getting attacked?" Mike asks.

"Yep!" The Fusion Group replies.

"Who is it this time?"

"We don't…" Leosuke replies as he heard a familiar laugher.

"Elder Toguro the Garbage Man." Kuwalangelo replies.

"Who?" Mikey asks.

"It's Elder Toguro and the Garbage Man together." Kuramatello replies.

"Ew!" Mikey states in disgust.

Elder Toguro the Garbage Man has the Elder Toguro face but lot fatter has the body of the Garbage Man and has Elder Toguro legs and a wheel chair.

"Well, the Group who's got my favorite punching bag: Kuwalangelo." Elder Toguro the Garbage man states laughing.

"I'm not going to be a punchin bag." Kuwalangelo states strongly.

"You will today." Elder Toguro the Garbage Man says as he stretches his arm and grabs Kuwalangelo.

"Kuwalangelo!" The other 3 state in horror.

"Uh, oh, I think this could get dangerous." Mikey states gulping. "I wonder what the guys are doing now I hope they're doing better than me."

To be continued…


End file.
